G is for Golfing with the Eppes
by simanis
Summary: G is for Golfing with the Eppes sort of continuation from B is for Breakfast Talk and reference to U is for Unique Encounter The Eppes met some acquaintances in the Golf Club.A Summer Alphabet Challenge Story


G is for Golfing with the Eppes

(sort of continuation from B is for Breakfast Talk and reference to U is for Unique Encounter)

**The Eppes met some acquaintances in the Golf Club.**

It was almost 11am before they finally got everything into the car. They were late due to Charlie being unable to locate his new set of golf clubs.

Charlie was looking for his special golf club set that he claimed would help him get his putting straight. He said he had spent some time and money selecting the special clubs.

Alan shook his head for his precious son had misplaced his new golf clubs. "Charlie you mean to say that they are so special that you have them in a special place and now you can't find them?"

"Hey, Chuck, could it that you've left it at Amita's place when you'd stayed over ?" Don was smiling at his father.

They were trying to gauge how far they had gone in their relationship. Alan was hoping that he will finally get Amita to say yes. But Charlie seemed to clam up every time Alan questioned him about it.

"No, no, don't think so." Charlie replied.

"See, told you that he spends time at Amita's place." Don whispered to his dad.

"Er, how about your room? Go to your room and check, we're wasting time here." Alan said.

Don had been ready when he came down for breakfast. Shortly after making Don's breakfast, Alan also got ready. Now Alan was holding his car keys in his hand, their golf sets taken out by Charlie were already in the car boot. Don and Alan were arguing who should be driving to the Club. Don had taken his SUV keys but then Alan took them from him and gave him a stare.

Don pursed his lips and said softly, "It's nothing you know, just a scratch."

"I know I've seen it and I know what you did on the mountainside. I'm very proud of you. So all in all, I won't bug you about that." Alan said pointing to the place behind his neck.

"Chuck?"

"No he doesn't know about that, I didn't tell him."

"Appreciate that you don't dad. You know how he got freaked out the last time……"

"I know son, but you shouldn't keep these things to yourself. If I hadn't seen it, would you have told us?"

Don kept quiet and Alan went on. "We know about the mountainside story because of that program, The Request Dedication Hour by that noisy DJ Newgirl Lijo. One little fella called Timmy dedicated a song to his rescuer."

Don turned his head to look at his dad, "No joke?"

"No, Donnie, it's not a joke. His message was to thank you for saving him and his mom Sharon. He said you helped them to safety from their crashed car on the mountainside. He also said in the message that he and his mom are okay. He thanked you and said 'God bless people like you'".

"How did you know it was me, when my name was not mentioned. It wasn't mentioned was it?"

"No, Timmy said he was not supposed to say your name but Charlie confirmed it." Alan looked at his son.

"Err, okay. When was that?"

"Just before you came in."

"Oh, the song must have been 'Friends Forever'?"

"You heard it?"

"Yeah, was on the stairs when the song was halfway through. It's nice to hear that they are alright." Don said.

"So, you got scratched while doing that?" Alan asked.

"Huh?"

"Your back."

'Oh, oh. Something like that." Don tried to evade the issue.

"Donnie, …"

"Found it! Guys I've found it!" Charlie called out excitedly.

_Whew! Thanks Chuckie, saved by the bell_, Don thought. Alan looked at Don one more time then turned towards the stairs where Charlie was dragging down his golf bag.

"Come on, Charlie, by the time you've done we'll be having dinner instead of playing golf."

Don laughed at his father's exaggeration. Charlie just looked at Don. "You're not driving?"

"No, Charlie, Dad wants to drive. I don't mind being driven for once." Don said.

Soon they were on the way to the Club.

"Charlie, are you done measuring and calculating? Just hit the damn ball." Don was annoyed with Charlie, this was the third time they had to wait for him to hit his ball.

Alan just gave up and sat on the bench with his hat pulled down over his face.

"Patience, Don, patience. I need to get it correct." Charlie insisted.

Don stood and looked at his brother and saw the deep concentration Charlie had on his face. He wanted to laugh out loud but he knew that if he did Charlie would never play golf again. Charlie did try his best not to let his numbers get better of him in this game, he had tried and Don knew that.

One day he had come back to the house after a tiring day at the office and had seen Charlie in deep concentration on the TV. He was trying to play a golf computer game. In the end much to Charlie's disgust the game was taken over first by him and then by their dad. But it had still been a fun session for them after all that.

So now he stood near, but not too near, his brother and waited while he got his stance, his calculations and his numbers correct each time it was his turn to putt.

"Dad, do you think we'll be in time for dinner after this one game of golf?"

"Maybe, Donnie, maybe."

"Very funny, you two." Charlie said and continued with his concentration on the golf ball.

After one game, Alan finally called it quits; it was taking too long waiting for Charlie to putt. They all agreed and checked the results seeing that Alan came out first. No guessing who was last. They adjourned to the Club's restaurant and ordered their lunch.

They were talking when Charlie suddenly saw someone he knew and that someone was coming over with two ladies. Alan and Don stood up together with Charlie.

"Hello there Charles, how are you?" the man with a booming voice called out.

"Er, Stuart, fine, fine. I would like you to meet my father, Alan and my brother Don.

"How do you do, I'm Stuart Kindrick. This is my wife Mary and my daughter Elizabeth and now where's that young scallion? Your namesake, Charles."

After all the introductions, Don suddenly felt someone pulling his pants, he looked down and he gave a wide smile.

The girl Elizabeth looked at Don and was faintly amused. "Charlie!" she called out and Charlie got startled.

Alan burst out laughing but Don was squatting down. "Hello there, Charlie. How are you? No more running about, eh?"

Charlie shook his head and said, "I got sister."

"Oh, you mean your mummy has given you a sister. What's her name?"

"Durnnee."

"Darnee?"

"Sorry, Charlie come here and don't disturb… Oh I get it! You're Don Eppes, Feebee. My sister met you some time back, about three months ago at the supermarket, correct?"

Don stood and looked at the beautiful lady. "Yes, and you are Liz? Correct?"

"Yes, my sister told us about how you caught hold of this little rocket. Thank-you very much." Much to Don's surprise, she leaned over and gave Don a peck on his cheek. She laughed when she saw him blushing.

To add more to his embarrassment, Mary came forward and gave him a hug. "Thank-you young man for saving Charlie's life."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. There were other people around too, they would have stopped him from dashing across the road." Don insisted.

Alan was smiling hugely and so did Charlie. As usual Don had been mum about his encounter with little Charlie .

Stuart came forward and shook his hand, "Young man we all thank you for saving our little Charlie here. Margie told us how he bowled you over. It was a laugh, indeed it was. Such a coincidence, can we buy you lunch?"

Alan spoke up. "It's alright, thank-you very much. We have ordered. Maybe you all would like to join us ?"

"How about it ladies? Mary? Liz?" The two ladies nodded so Stuart called the waiter over to get them a bigger table.

Soon they were all seated nicely and Liz was seated on Don's left. Little Charlie also wanted to sit with Don so he got Don's right.

The Kindricks talked and regaled the Eppes about Charlie's escapade in the supermarket with his mother.

Alan looked at Don who seemed somewhat wanting to hide his face somewhere. "Donnie never tells us these things, we always learn about it by chance. Isn't it correct Donnie?"

"Aww, Dad."

"Yeah. Just this morning someone sent in a request on the radio for _somebody_ to thank that _somebody_ for saving their lives." Charlie added.

"Charlie, will you clam up?"

"No! Not that Timmy fella? That was you, Mr. Eppes?" Mary asked Don.

"It's Don, Mrs Kindricks, not Mr Eppes. That's my father."

They all started laughing and Liz turned to Don and whispered something much to the amusement of Alan and Mary. Don turned his head a bit and whispered back, Liz looked at him and said nothing.

"Charlie said he's got a sister. Mrs Arthur Granwell the third, gave birth?" Don asked.

Stuart started his booming laugh again. "Yeah, that is a mouthful isn't it. Yes, my Margie gave birth to a healthy seven pound baby girl two weeks ago. Her name is Danielle Mary Granwell. Charlie has already started calling her Dannie."

"The female version of Donnie, don't you think, Mr Feebee.?" Liz said eyeing Don.

Don looked at her and she reminded him of a female barracuda ready to snap. Don said nothing but he turned to his dad. "Dad, I met Marge, short for Margaret, and her son Charlie in the supermarket. They also have a Don somewhere in their family but no Alan."

"Well, well, what a coincidence. And Marge's sister is Liz?"

Liz nodded. "I have a friend who works in the County Morgue who dates a Feebee too." She said.

"That wouldn't be Claudia?"

"Yes and I presume you know Sinclair?"

"Yes." Don smirked, "Small world."

Charlie quickly picked it up. "Let me quote the Wikipedia, 'A small world indeed or the six degrees of separation is somewhat synonymous with the idea of the "small world" phenomenon. It refers to the idea that, if a person is one "step" away from each person he or she knows and two "steps" away from each person who is known by one of the people he or she knows, then everyone is no more than six "steps" away from each person on Earth. While the exact number of links between people differs depending on the population measured, it is generally found to be relatively small. Hence,the word "a small world".' Now let me do an equation, you get this number of people and you …"

"Charlie!" both Alan and Don had to stop him before he went on and on.

"Er, sorry,"

Stuart started laughing. "That's alright Charles. Now that's an interesting fact, the six degrees of separation. I know you and now our little Charlie, he knew Don and now we all know each other. That's great isn't it?"

"Yes, daddy, it's a small world after all. You know Claudia as well and it turns out she's dating Don's friend."

"OK lunch is here, they are serving only baked fish and grilled fish, no meat eaters today. Their salad is free flowing, why don't you all go and help yourselves first." Alan said.

"Let's go then, "Charlie stood up.

When he heard 'let's go' little Charlie got out of his chair and ran out.

"Charlie! Oh no, not again! Lizzy you chase him, I can't catch up." Mary cried out.

Don and Liz got out of their chairs and ran after Charlie.

"Oh no, he's running outside, there are carts moving around." Charlie said as he also ran out to catch little Charlie.

"Charleeeeee!" Liz yelled.

She was just beside Don as she yelled forcing him to quickly put a finger to his left ear. _Oh gosh a banshee too!_ Don thought and suddenly he spied Charlie running towards the car park.

"Charlie sure has a thing about car parks." Don said running towards him. Don grabbed him from behind. "Caught you!"

"Don! Look out!" Liz yelled.

"Oops!" Don quickly turned one side when a cart came too close.

"Okay, everyone alright? Don?" Charlie came running.

"It's okay, no harm done. Charlie? You're running again. What did I tell you?"

"Nooo running."

"Then?" Charlie turned down his mouth and was prepared to cry.

"Char…lee!"

"Geez, Liz. You're a screaming banshee! You know that?" Don winced again at the screech.

"Gee, you are so … Here let me have Charlie."

"I'm all yours." Charlie Eppes said stretching out both his arms.

Don stared at Charlie who was spreading his arms towards Liz. He started to laugh and laughed so loud that little Charlie in his arms stopped his sulking and started laughing with him.

The people around them stopped, looking at the laughing man and the kid. Soon Liz and Charlie started to laugh too.

From inside, Alan heard his eldest laughing. He smiled and turned to Stuart and Mary. "Looks like they found Charlie, must be something funny. That's Don laughing."

After a while, Don shook his head and said to Charlie, "Let's get you back to Grandpa. And this time, Charlie no running."

"But gwenpa said 'lets go'."

"No, no, Charlie, not 'gwenpa'. I said, 'Let's go and get our salad'. You understand?" Charlie faced little Charlie to explain it to him.

"Hey, I'll give you back your Charlie." Don said and handed Charlie over to Liz.

"Come, my Charlie, let's go and grab our food." Don put his arm round Charlie. He hesitated a bit, then bit his lip and dragged Charlie away from the car park.

Liz narrowed her eyes and stood there looking at the backs of the brothers Eppes. She put Charlie down and held him by his hand and they too walked back to the Club restaurant.

They all talked and had their leisurely lunch with no more incidents.

Mary explained that Charlie was anxious to get back to his little sister. "He is so enthralled with baby sister Dannie. That's why when Charlie said 'let's go' he was all raring to go."

Don stood up and asked to be excused. "Washroom." he explained.

After a while Liz stood up and said she wanted to see her friend at the clinic. Charlie wanted to follow but his aunt said no, "Stay with gwenpa, we'll go home shortly, okay?" Charlie nodded and Liz excused herself.

Alan and Charlie looked each other.

Don was about to turn into the Gents when Liz called out to him.

"Hey, FeeBee, Don!"

_Oh no, now what?_ Don thought to himself but he stood and waited for her to catch up.

"I think you need more than a washroom." Liz said pointed to his neck. "It's bleeding."

"Oh gosh."

"Come on Feebee, I'll take you to the clinic. She's a friend of mine."

Liz walked with Don to the Club's clinic. Linda was the nurse in charge; she was a retired nurse who had worked with Liz in the same hospital.

"Hi Linda, can I borrow some cleaning fluids for cut wounds? My friend here has a cut below his neck."

"Sure Dr. K, er, Lizzie." Linda smiled.

"Come on Feebee up you go and before you lie down take off your tee." Liz then put out her hand, "No, no don't say it. I know what you guys are going to say. Get the same thing every time, I ask them to take off their shirt."

Don did not say anything, he pulled off his tee and looked near the collar, there was long smudge which had stained the tee. He lay down on the long narrow bed with his head resting on his arms.

Liz came up and now she was wearing a white coat. She pulled at his hand. "I need you to put your hand by your side, that's it. Okay, let's see. This is a bullet wound and not a scratch."

"Long story, I was creased by a bullet. I never did say it was a scratch." Don said.

"I'll debride it with a solution that will get rid of any foreign particles. It's bleeding sluggishly. You are lucky that it's not deep or infected." She was light with her touch and after a while, she said. "There all done and I'll cover it with gauze taped down with light strips."

She tapped again on Don's shoulder and Don got up and with her help he put on his t-shirt. She was standing nose to nose with him.

He looked at her and said. 'Thank you and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this."

"Okay Feebee, I'll make a deal with you. You come to my clinic; I'm on duty on Monday. Come in for another checkup at 6pm then we are done."

"Why?"

"Nothing just returning a favour for my sister and nephew. That's all there is to it."

"Okay, since you put it that way. I'm glad and thank you very much. Er, I'll go off first?"

"Okay, I want to have a chat with Linda anyway. See you."

_Funny barracuda banshee_, Don thought to himself. He pulled himself upright, straightened up and went back to the restaurant.

His father and brother were having such an earnest conversation with the Kindricks that they didn't comment on his return.

Soon Liz came back to the table and announced that they should be going, else Margie would call 911 for her missing son. After a promise to do dinner some day, the Kindricks left.

Don raised his hand to call for the bill but Alan stopped him. It seemed that Dr. Kindricks had already instructed them to put it on her account.

"Well, it was a day well spent." Charlie said.

"Yes, I enjoyed talking with the Kindricks. So he's also a Professor of what Charlie?"

"English Literature, English Monarch and History. His son-in-law is an English surgeon who had migrated here to be with his wife and family."

"Yeah. He's a famous brain surgeon at LAGH, Arthur Granwell III."

"Hey how do you know so much? " Charlie asked Don.

"As they'd said earlier, I met the mother and child at the supermarket. Okay, let's go, I'm tired so if you don't mind dad, drop me off and, l'lI go back to my apartment to sleep the whole of Sunday."

"Why don't you stay one more night? Hey you can sleep till the afternoon. I'm playing golf again, this time with Stan; we'll do dinner this time when I get back. I'll I take you both to Stan's favourite restaurant."

"What's that dad? Chinese, Italian or Mexican?" Charlie asked.

"Vietnamese. Wanna try? If not we'll go to Mario's."

"Mario's." Both Charlie and Don said.

END

_My thanks to Wendy for the beta._


End file.
